Discussions Of a Random Sort
The Search for the Perfect Game Elements Involved So here is where we will discuss the elements found in the perfect game. It wont be organized probably, but at least this is where the stuff will go. Anti-Idle The Game - Battle Arena #Rank System - Traditional RPG kill monsters and level up. #Anti-Idle The Game - Battle Arena - Item Crafting #Vast range of gear to choose from and craft #Rare item drops (rings, rare crafting materials) #Dungeon Crawler feel Card Games - Mao - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mao_%28card_game%29 Wiki Link] Cookie Clicker - Upgrades/Achievements - The fact that you felt like you were progressing even though nothing was really happening. Heavenly Chips - Gave Cookie Clicker an endgame. Replay Value. A reason to play the same game, but with perks. Diablo - Diablo 2 - #Dungeon Crawling- Raoming through a Dungeon killing things, leveling, looting, and there was a great lore to go along with it. The Elder Scrolls - Evil Genius - Orders Followed By Execution (the minion system)- The sense of your orders being carried out, it left you without total control of things, but allowed for things to keep going even if you weren't actively making it so. Fire Emblem - Final Fantasy - Fianal Fantasy 7 #Traditional RPG mechanics #Fantastic Storyline #Ability to max out your stats via item enhancers #Materia System #*Leveling it up to get master Materia #*Allows you to Diversify your group #*Master Materia makes you very powerful #Lots of extra content #*Ruby, Emerald Weapons #*Ultimate Weapons #*Level 4 Limit Breaks Final Fantasy 12 Heroes of Might and Magic - Kingdom Of Loathing - Ascensions -Gave a TON of replay value. Being able to play the game again from level one with the same items. You end up doing the same thing over and over, but it wasn't too big of a deal. League of Legends - Skill Vs Luck - Im not too sure if its a paranoia thing or what, but there is a feeling of wonder when you completely destroy someone. When you out-play them to the extent that you feel very powerful and confident. Teamplay - Working together with friends to do well, though for me this is felt more in Duo queue than in a team of fives (unless we're winning). Something about where the blame goes for when things go wrong. And at the same time, watching others do well. Metagame - Constantly evolving accepted gameplay based around who you play with. Magic the Gathering - Balance of Mechanics- How there are cards that do things, and other cards that counter the things that those other cards do. Perfect Imbalance - [http://penny-arcade.com/patv/episode/perfect-imbalance Extra Credits Episode] Maple Story - Leveling - Sense of accomplishment. The ammount of effort to yield results. (Time:Reward)/Value Community - Pokemon - Evolutions - Wanting to evolve things, watching, interacting with, and exacting change. Selection - Wide variety of pokemon that do similar things so you can choose what appeals most to you. Shadow of the Colossus - Scale of Epicness - Super Smash Bros. - Warcraft/Starcraft - World of Warcraft - Zelda - Secondary Heading (For Later)